The present invention concerns a filter housing and a filter assembly, in particular an air filter housing and an air filter assembly.
Air filters are used, for example, as intake air filters for motor vehicles so that dirt particles are removed from the combustion air for the respective motor. In this context. it is desirable to provide air filters and their housing in a space-saving way in or on the vehicle. Filtration is carried out generally by filter elements that comprise suitable filter media and that are flowed through by the combustion air to be purified.
Air filter elements are generally secured in two-part housings of a cover element and a housing bottom part each provided with a connecting socket for clean air or raw air. The filter element is then provided laterally sealed on the housing between the connecting sockets and is flowed through by the air. WO2006/012386 discloses such filter assemblies. Removal and optionally an exchange of the air filter element out of and into the housing is realized in this context along the flow-through direction of the air.
EP 2 024 631 B1 discloses an air filter housing with a housing bottom part and a cover element wherein an air filter element is insertable with a significant portion of its length into the housing bottom part. On the housing bottom part, a deflecting connecting socket for the side of the air filter element that is facing the cover element is provided wherein the deflecting connecting socket is integrally formed on a collar of the housing bottom part. In this context, the deflecting connecting socket is provided on the housing bottom part outside of the cross-section covered laterally by the air filter element.